


It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: The Cold War at Ferrari finally explodes leaving friendships broken.





	It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> I got annoyed. Sky are being treated seriously (which is just silly) and everyone is just feeling meh so I wrote this. Not to be taken seriously.

“So Kimi. Have you spoken to Sebastian regarding what happened in Monaco?” Rachel smiles as she holds her microphone out.

“Bwoah. I haven’t really no. There’s nothing really more to say to him. At the end of the day we raced and I didn’t win so…” Kimi shrugs.

“And what’s your relationship been like since?” Rachel enquires.

“I haven’t talked to him so you tell me.” Kimi shrugs again, seeming not to care.

“Right…so you haven’t spoken a word to each other?”

“No. I have nothing to say to him.” Kimi nods, walking away.

Rachel watches him leave and then flags Sebastian down.

“I just heard from Kimi, you’re not speaking to each other, is this true?” Rachel asks.

Sebastian shrugs, not really smiling. “Difficult to say. I don’t have anything to actually tell him so it’s his decision if he wants to talk or not.”

“And you’re not upset by the cold shoulder?”

“Not really no. So long as we keep getting the points for the team, whats the point in being upset? We’re here to race, not to be friends.” Sebastian nods at her and moves on.

Rachel turns to the camera. “So the cold war at Ferrari is real! Are we seeing the new Lewis and Nico? Over to Ted!”

* * *

Kimi and Stefania walk out of the press pen with Sebastian and Britta behind them.

“Was that really wise?” Stefania scolds him as Britta smacks Sebastian’s shoulder.

“I don’t care if it was. They're being stupid.” Kimi looks at Sebastian. “Think they bought it?”

Sebastian grins at him. “Her face was like she won the lottery.”

Kimi chuckles. “Sky are easy. They make up such bullshit that they can’t tell a joke from the truth.”

Sebastian nods. “Just wait until the driver’s parade. They’re gonna be confused when we act all friendly.”

Kimi nods, smiling at him. “I can’t believe you thought of this idea!”

“It was starting to annoy me.” Sebastian shrugs. “I can’t see how anyone can think you hate me or I you.”

“Well, I could hate you for the fact you once ruined Minttu’s new carpet with your muddy shoes, or the time you broke one of my rackets because I beat you at Badminton.” Kimi teases him.

“Hey!” Sebastian shoves him lightly. “Then I can hate you for teaching Emily that naughty Finnish word and making Hanna yell at me for it!”

“She wanted to know some!” Kimi laughs.

“Not those ones!” Sebastian chastens, but he’s smiling.

Kimi grins at him and Sebastian smiles back at him.

“Cold War my arse!” Kimi says happily, throwing an arm around his best friend’s shoulders and walking with him into the Ferrari motorhome.

“I’ll drink to that!” Sebastian nods, his eyes sparkling.

Stefania and Britta exchange glances, knowing their boys are planning havoc.

“Want to swap?” Britta asks sweetly.

“Not on your life!” Stefania says with a laugh.


End file.
